The Adventures of Reggie
by goldensphere
Summary: Reggie Shinji is proudly going to ninth grade. But then he meets a boy named Clemont who claims that he came from the future and now is stuck in the past. Reggie 'accidentally' promises that he will help him go back. Can the boy really do it?


**Hi everyone. I decided to start a brand new story! Say hello to fourteen year old Reggie! It's at Reggie's point of view. Enjoy reading!**

 **I do not own Pokemon in any way!**

* * *

"Good bye Paulie-Wally!" I called out to my little brother as he headed into his new grade two class. "May the sunshine and Butterfries (I said that on purpose) be with you!"

Paul put his head down looking grumpier than ever. He was already in a very bad mood. Okay, fine. I admit it. I sometimes say stuff like that on purpose just for fun. It's pretty obvious he hates it.

"Farewell, my most favourite (and only) brother!" I said it in my sweetest voice as I headed in the opposite direction to my new school. Grade nine, at last!

I opened the front doors and breathed in the fresh new smell. Passing the rows and rows of white and grey lockers, I headed towards the crowded gym to see which section I was in. I walked around, skimming through the papers stuck around the gym walls. I finally found my name under the third paper I had reached.

"Reggie Shinji," I read. Grade 9 C. And that was exactly where I headed.

It was a cute little classroom with light grey-painted desks for two students each. The walls were white just like any other classroom, and it had many Pokemon science facts stuck around, a black clock with white numbers, and a big bulletin board. There were many people already there when I entered the classroom, and a small group of boys and girls were in my way to the desk where I wanted to sit. Yeah, I could have walked around them, but I decided to do it the cool way.

"Excuse me dearest ladies and gentlemen," I announced like an announcer so they could notice my presence. I pointed my finger to where I wanted to sit. "Allow me, the coolest guy in the world, to pass!"

I got many awkward stares in returns and everyone stopped talking. Only a few kids snickered. Sure, they moved out of the way, but, it wasn't really the reaction I wanted or expected. I thought, well, maybe I would get a giggle from someone, or at least a smile at my corny sense of humour.

I awkwardly walked passed my fellow classmates, and sat on my seat at the two-person desk in front of the room alone, not saying anything anymore.

 _Great._ Now this so-called ' _coolest guy in the world_ ' had just made a fool of himself on the first day. What a bad impression. Eventually, everyone started talking again. But this time, I had a feeling they were talking about me.

* * *

Finally, finally, _finally_ the teacher came. He was an old man with greyish-white hair with streaks of black, and a mustache.

"Call me Dr. Zager," he introduced. "I will be your homeroom, and also science, teacher."

I noticed his eye slightly twitched. Everybody had taken a seat on all of the other desks, but nobody even bothered to sit on the same desk as me. Poor me, right? For the time-being, we kept our backpacks underneath our tables until we would be assigned our lockers later that day. The teacher wrote his name in a rather scratchy handwriting on the chalkboard. As he started talking some more, another student awkwardly walked into the classroom. He had blonde hair that fell onto his circular glasses. The boy wore a plain blue t-shirt and jeans. He was clutching something tightly in his hand and looked partly nervous, partly awkward, and mostly anxious.

"You're late, young man." Dr. Zager looked at him strictly. "Go sit right next to the purple-headed kid," he said, pointing at the seat beside me since that was the only seat that seemed to be left empty. The boy did as he was told. Great! Finally I had gotten somebody for company.

The teacher kept talking and talking of whatever he was talking. To me, it seemed as if he would go on forever! I looked sideways and realized that the boy next to me didn't seem to be paying attention either. Instead, he was fiddling with a little silver cube in his hand. He looked really stressed.

I pulled out a piece of paper out of my bag along with a pencil. I started writing a note to pass to the blonde kid. I kept glancing up so the teacher would think that I was jotting down notes of whatever he was saying. Genius, right?

 _What's you're name?_ I wrote on the paper. Slowly, when the teacher wasn't looking, I slid the paper to the boy. A moment later, he slid the paper back and this time he had written on it, _My name is Clemont._

 _Nice to meet you Clemont. I'm Reggie!_ Instead of writing anything back, Clemont just looked at me and gave a nod.

 _Why do you look so stressed?_ I quickly scribbled and handed him the note. Clemont looked slightly annoyed, but yet, he looked a bit more stressed. Again, he didn't write anything back.

"Please. Just tell me. I'm sure I can help," I whispered in the softest voice I could. I got a sigh in reply.

"Tell you later," he muttered under his breath. I'm glad the teacher didn't catch us talking or passing notes during class. After a while, we each got assigned our lockers.

* * *

After what seemed like _hours_ , the bell finally rang and everyone got up to leave for recess.

"So, what's up?" I asked, tagging along with the blonde head.

"You're not going to believe me," he replied shaking his head.

"Yes I would!" I insisted. "Like my brother always says, I believe in _everything_!"

Clemont looked at me awkwardly.

"Um, _okay_ then." He studied me closely for a while. Then, the boy put his hand in his jeans pocket and pulled out the cube again as we headed out the school to the field.

" _This_ ," he explained, "is a travel cube. I made it myself. I can use this to travel time, to the past, or to the future."

I looked at him interestedly.

"How does it work?" I asked curiously.

"Look at it more closely," he advised me. I looked more closely and, guess what? There were these tiny switches and buttons on it I hadn't noticed before. One switch was labeled age and the other switch was labeled time. The age switch was pointing at the number fourteen and the time switch was pointing at past. The buttons were labeled 'go' and 'stop'.

"Oh _wow_!" I gasped. Clemont gave a tiny smile then nodded.

"The problem is," he continued. "The problem is that I made a _mistake_. A _big_ mistake, and now I'm stuck at age fourteen. Maybe, _forever_." His voice cracked a bit as he finished the last words.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered. I wasn't sure what else to say. Clemont looked down and shook his head sadly.

"It happened when I was twelve," he started slowly. "I had been working on the travel cube for _years_ and I finally discovered how to make it work. I was nervous, and with my fingers crossed, I tried it on a Magikarp and made it go two days to the future. It worked. You don't know how happy I was about the success. I was overjoyed. But look at me now."

The boy walked over and sat on the bench. I sat beside him, listening closely. "The travel cube was the best thing I had ever made in my _entire life_ ," he continued. "I was ready to try it on myself. I held it in both of my hands and worked with the switches. My intention was to go two days to the _past_. But then, when I was working with the age, my hand slipped and the switch turned to age fourteen and my arm accidentally hit the go button. The cube vibrated and I felt as if I were sinking deep under water. I couldn't breathe and I only saw black with silver sparks swarming around me like Beedrills ready to sting. I tried yelling but instead I only choked. I soon passed out."

Clemont was starting to scare me a bit now. A chill ran down my back and I caught my breath.

"Then what happened?" I blurted out, unable to hide my suspicion.

"Then _this_ happened," the boy replied. "When I gained consciousness, Everyone was acting like it were normal. My mom dropped me off to grade nine as if I _were fourteen_. But I guess I am now, although I'm meant to be twelve. But then I realized I was in the year when I'm supposed to be in grade _three._ But somehow I'm fourteen in this year. And now this thing won't work! I can't go back! I'm stuck in this year! I'm doomed!" Clemont ended shrilly and shook the cube violently in his hand. "How could I be such a fool? Why was I so stupid? Why did I make such a dumb mistake?!" Clemont seemed to be talking more to himself now. He was really starting to lose it.

"Calm _down_!" I laughed patting his shoulder. "Fourteen isn't that bad. Why don't you just stay in this year? Then we could see each other more often. And anyways, two years isn't that big of a difference!"

Clemont glared at me and sighed exasperatedly.

"I missed age thirteen," he said sharply. "I've been twelve, and now fourteen, but never thirteen. It doesn't feel right."

"Hey, don't worry," I smiled trying to cheer him up. "That just makes you _lucky_. Everyone knows that thirteen is the unlucky number. You're lucky to get to not be thirteen!"

"You know," said Clemont getting up from the bench. "Your brother was right about you. You _do_ believe everything." Saying that, he started heading back to the school.

"Hey! Wait up!" I cried as I caught up with him. "Maybe I _can_ help you get back!"

The boy turned around in such manner reminding me strongly of Paul.

"How?" he demanded looking at me as if I were much younger. I wasn't sure how to respond. I just didn't want him to think that I was a fool. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well," I thought for a moment. "I could help you find a way to get back! I _promise._ " I added the last part a bit forcefully.

"You _promise_?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah!" I cried victoriously. "In fact, let's get started _now_!" I suddenly felt energy surge up to me. I felt like a hero already.

"Uh, maybe not _now_ ," Clemont said looking at his watch. Coincidentally, in just few seconds after he said that, the bell for recess over rang.

"Oh, okay," I said more softly. "Then let's start tomorrow's recess!" I raised my hand for a high-five, but he just looked at me so I put my hand back down again. We were silent for the rest of the walk in the school.

 _Aw, shoot! What did I do now? Now I'll have to help this guy no matter what!_ I thought _. Oh well. Welcome to grade nine, Reggie. Welcome, to grade nine._

To be continued...

* * *

 **And...Done! Did you like it? Just saying, I might not be able to update too often because my school is starting soon. Well anyways, don't forget to R &R! Have a _fantastic_ day!**


End file.
